BEWKdotcom
by theraincanttouchus
Summary: Seto falls in love with a duelist/gamer named Kisara. Then he meets her on his tournament and falls even harder. (I made the cover in Rinmaru games)


So I'm publishing all the ficcs I had just lying in my docs.

* * *

The thing was, Seto knew that with the duelists that were participating on his latest tournament, the tickets wouldn't last long. However, in no universe was he expecting them to be sold out in six days.

Forty five thousands tickets sold in six days.

And the weirdest thing was that the first day, the one that is supposed to have the highest sales, was barely above average compared to the others. Only seven thousand people bought their tickets that day. And it was supposed to go down from there on. With that data in mind, the tickets were supposed to last the tree weeks before the tournament.

Yet it had was on the second day that the tickets basically flew. At first Seto thought it was a glitch on the system. However, the moment he went to the sales department they assured him that the numbers were real. It took them two hours to find the reason behind it and honestly, Seto wasn't expecting that one.

"So," Mokuba started "Are you trying to tell me that, when Yugi Muto, The King of the Games, twits about him being in the tournament as the prize, only three thousand people run to buy tickets, but when a normal girl says she's participating, suddenly more than seven thousand people buy tickets in less than twelve hours?" He shook his head softly, leaning his hips on the desk "Why?"

Eimu turned to the computer screen in front of her, opening YouTube before them "Her name, as you probably already know, is Kisara Asakawa age twenty two. According to her wiki page she's Japanese and lived most of her life in the UK where she became the best duelist of the island," Seto frowned, all of this didn't explain why'd that much people buy tickets that quick, and why now? Eimu pointed to the screen "Now, this is her YouTube channel called 'Blue Eyes White Kisara'" Mokuba snorted "I know. Anyhow, this girl has more than three million subscribers, mostly because her channel is in English, some of them with Japanese subtitles. We estimate that, out of those three millions, about an 8 to 10% of them may be Japanese, probably more when you consider that she seems to exist as some sort of combo with her friends, who are Japanese YouTubers."

"Why did her fans buy the tickets today and not yesterday?" Seto asked, leaning closer to the screen to see the picture of the girl. Just like her channel's name said, she had very blue eyes and quite white skin.

"Because she didn't tell anyone about it until today," Eimu opened one of the videos, the latest one "Today, at seven am, she uploaded a video called 'Things Every Duelist Do (Important announcement)' where, at the end, she told everyone about her participation in the tournament, along with a link to a list of places where they could get the tickets and the site to buy them online. It was around 9 am that the sales started to pick up. Right now the video has 197,264 views, out of which, approximately, 6,500 fans have twitted a picture of them with their tickets using the hash tag #dragons4kiss2016," Both Mokuba and Seto raised an eyebrow "Her fans are called dragons," she said offhandedly. "The other four thousand tickets are probably the normal sales and the people her fans are dragging along with them."

"And she's just twenty two," Mokuba stated "Man, now that's crazy."

"If this continue we estimate the day will end around twelve thousand tickets sold since most places will close in an hour and only online sales will be left."

"That'll be almost half of the stadium already sold in two days," Seto stated.

Eimu just shrugged.

-o-o-o-

The thing about Kisara was that she was really fun to watch, and she seemed to actually know how to edit her videos. Which is how Seto ended up watching her videos for two hours straight.

It had started as mere curiosity, he was just going to watch her new video and be done with it. See what all the fuss was about. And even he had to admit that it was a really funny video- the bit of 'Uselessly stating the function of Pot of Greed' actually made him laugh- but he was ready to close the tab the moment it ended. And then he caught sight of one video in the recommendations called "Best game of 2015" with the thumbnail being a screenshot of one of KC video games. How was he supposed not to click that? And then there were reviews of almost every game made by KC. And damn she was a good player.

The one he was falling in love with, the first video he'd favorite in forever, was her video about the game "Dragon's Race". It was one of the most laidback games he'd developed in a while, just a meaningless race game that had no other purpose than being fun. But in Kisara's hands it became something else. Between her careful explanations, her detailed appreciation of graphics and her puns, it was one of the most entertaining videos he'd seen. And then she'd started to actually play. Kisara was a great gamer, that had been made clear by her other videos, but she was also a really good strategist, she didn't waste her traps and knew when it was the right time to take the risk of going for a shortcut and when it'd be better to avoid failing on the big jump that took her to the 'glitch' that was the shortcut.

Seto rested his elbow on the desk, his hand supporting his face, as he watched with a smile as she jumped, celebrating her victory. This is why he'd done this game for, so gamers could have fun, but also, for the brave ones that chose to go on hardcore mode, he'd designed a challenging speedway. And Kisara was the embodiment of both.

"Brother, it's almost midnight," Mokuba stood in front of his desk, Seto startled before frowning. How come he didn't hear him enter? And, wait a second, what time did he say it was? His eyes widened as they fell on the right bottom corner of his screen. He blinked at it, trying to process how had he spent that much time watching videos. "Wait, isn't that the girl from earlier?" Mokuba said, peering at Seto's laptop "What was her name? Kiss something…"

"Asakawa Kisara," Seto blurted.

"That; why are you watching her? I mean, she _is_ pretty, but I never took you for a YouTube person."

"It's just research." Seto slammed his laptop closed.

Mokuba smirked "Yeah, sure, "research" right," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Seto glared at him "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, I'm not judging," the teen raised his hands "She's your age and seems to be really nice. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Whatever," Seto stood up before walking out of the room, his brother's snickering echoing through the halls.

-o-o-o-

Kisara was taller than Seto had imagined. Even in snickers she probably reached his shoulders. Her white hair fell gracefully from her ponytail, almost caressing her purple skirt. She was talking with another three young adults, which Seto dimly recognized as her YouTube friends. The redhead, Alissa or something like that, was the first one to notice him. She elbowed the dark skinned girl besides her who signaled the blue haired man next to her about Seto's presence. The three of them giggled before Kisara turned around.

Her eyes grew wide as plates, her pale face turning red.

"Se- Kaiba Seto," she stammered, the trio behind her struggled to conceal their laughter "Hello, I'm Asakawa Kisara."

"I know," Seto replied noting how her voice sounded different in person. It was a nice different.

"Right, of course I mean, I'm participating on the tournament and you obviously saw my file and all. Sorry it's just…"

Her redhead friend threw an arm around Kisara's shoulders "What snow white here is trying to say is that she's excited to be in the tournament and quite glad to meet you."

Seto nodded before turning to Kisara "Your fans monopolized the tickets."

Kisara almost flinched "Yes, I'm sorry about that. I didn't think they'd actually come from all of Japan just for this."

"We'll see if it's worth it," he said. Although he didn't hold that many expectative. The girl seemed to be too shy outside of camera.

Kisara straightened, Alissa's high heels being the only thing that allowed her to keep her arm on Kisara's shoulders "I plan to make it that way," she said with a smile.

That was a nice change. Maybe she'd be entertaining to watch. Seto nodded again before going to the stage. It was time to present the participants.

-o-o-o-

Even though he'd known how many people were here just for Kisara, that didn't prepare him- or her if her expression was anything to go by- for the loud screams that erupted the moment she was presented. The girl looked a bit terrified and kept stealing glances to where her friends were.

Being the best duelist of the UK, Seto had had high expectations about Kisara. And somehow, the girl actually managed to meet them all. Despite her calm and shy attitude, she was quirky and clever when it came to dueling. The girl was obviously an entertainer, she knew how to play the audience and take a fun duel to a higher level. She also knew how to play her opponent. Seto smiled at her when, at the end of day, she'd managed to land into the finals.

"You're good," Seto stood in front of her while a couple of artist made a number to keep the audience calm while Kisara and Jounouchi prepared themselves for their duel.

Kisara returned his smile, her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink "Thank you, that means a lot coming from you."

Seto nodded. The crowd outside erupted in cheers and he heard an explosion meaning that the presentation was nearing its end "Even though they're quite passionate about you, your fans are some of the calmest crowd I've seen."

Kisara grinned at that "Yeah, they're really nice people, all of them. They're literally the best. It also helps that I've been saying how much I admire these duelists for years, I guess," She bit her lip, her feet shuffling a little "By the way, you got any advice against Jounouchi, you know, from duelist to duelist?"

Seto thought about it. Despite of what he always said, he'd grown to notice just how adequate Jonouchi could be in a duel, even if Seto didn't agree with his strategies. "He relies in his magic cards," He finally said.

Kisara nodded "Yes, I'd noticed that, he's really good with them so I guess I'll have to prepare for them. His Red Eyes is what I'm a little more concerned about."

"It isn't that strong of a monster" He knew Kisara had at least three monsters that could win against it.

"I know, but he has an amazing connection with it, and that makes it more dangerous, all of his cards will protect it once it's on the field so it's going to be hard to fight against it," Her eyes twinkled with the challenge.

Seto smiled "You're excited to go against it."

"Of course I am. I mean, not as much as I'd be to go against your Blue Eyes, but it's not a bad second best."

Seto chuckled "He's used to that."

His comm came to life, Mokuba's voice telling him that he needed to be in the platform asap. "I have to go," he paused a second, waving his arm in front of him in a gentle manner that he hadn't done in years "We have to go."

Kisara's cheeks grew red as she nodded, quietly thanking him as she walked past him.

-o-o-o-

The duel turned out to be far more entertained that Seto had expected. Kisara's shy but witty style of dueling collided with Jounouchi's more outgoing but silly style, creating a fun spectacle. However, what really stood out for him was the expression on her face when Red Eyes appeared, it was truly stunning. The wonder on her eyes made Seto wish it were Blue Eyes White Dragon the one she was admiring instead of Jou's dragon.

The longing to see what she'd look like while being in front of Blue Eyes grew so strong that, just for a fleeting moment, Seto considered asking Yugi if he'd mind Seto taking his place as the prize of the tournament. When Kisara won the duel, that longing just grew stronger. Still, Seto refused to disappoint the public and Kisara, who'd most likely just participated for the possibility of dueling Yugi Muto.

He strode to the field, a little more forceful than necessary and planted himself between Kisara and Jonouchi, interrupting whatever joke the blond was telling her and didn't let go of Kisara's hand after declaring her the winner,. Jonouchi eyed him but decided to stay quiet for the first time in his life and opted for silently smirking.

Seto could live with that.

Kisara's hand was small and smooth in his, her skin irradiated life and a gentle warm that made Seto consider replacing Yugi as the prize again. Her fingers twitched before squeezing his hand, effectively waking him up from his reverie. If Kisara was annoyed by all of this, she didn't show it. Instead, her lips quirked in a small smile.

Seto took a deep breath and announced that, as part of her prize, Kisara would now have the opportunity to go against the King of Games, Yugi Muto.

The crowd cheered as Yugi entered the stadium. Seto explained that there'd be a duel to decide the third place while Kisara got ready. It wasn't until they needed to go that he noticed his hand was still holding Kisara's. He let go of her reluctantly, watching as she walked to meet her friends.

Since it was a duel what would be entertaining the crowd this time, he couldn't go backstage to talk to Kisara again. He mourned the warmth of her hand as it faded slowly but surely, until it became a constant itch during her duel with Yugi.

Although Kisara seemed tired, she was obviously excited. Her playful personality was at its peak and Seto swallowed down his desire to kick the midget down and take his place against Kisara.

Still, it was one of the best duels Seto'd ever witnessed. Kisara made it fun and interesting and Yugi made it light and unpredictable. It was even more perfect than the one with Jonouchi, he decided. However, the only but Seto could find- and yes maybe he was a little too fixed on it, sue him- was the fact that there was too much light. Kisara was a light bringer by nature, just her smile was enough to make up for the setting sun, and Yugi had always been too friendly and also a light bringer in his own way, and if it weren't for his monsters this would look like an angel party.

-o-o-o-

"That was an amazing duel," Seto told Kisara on the room where she and the other duelists were reunited.

"Thanks," Her smile was bright and easy. "I would've liked to go against you, but I really can't complain."

Seto blinked surprised at her words "He's the king of games," he said incredulously.

"I know, that's why I can't complain. It was the best duel of my life, as of now."

Seto looked down at her hands before taking out his cell phone. The files of the participants had their numbers on them and Seto had saved Kisara's on his. Just in case. He dialed her number before ending the call, watching as Kisara eyed her own phone warily "That's my number."

Kisara looked at him, obviously waiting for him to say something else, but he remained quiet "Okay… so, uhmm I'll wait for you call?" she stuttered.

Seto nodded "I'll let you know when I'm free. I'd like to go against you in Dragon Race." Did that imply too heavily that he'd watched her video about the game?

Kisara's gaping mouth told him that yes, it did "S… sure, I'd love to."

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, totally."

When Seto came out of the room he was greeted by his brother smirking at him.

"Save it," It was a futile effort, but at least he tried.

"So, did you ask her out? Are you thinking about seriously asking her out?" The teen asked, completely ignoring his words.

"Mokuba,"

"Oh don't "Mokuba" me, not after you just got yourself into what is definitely going to be in the sixth page of most newspapers tomorrow," When Seto just frowned at him Mokuba rolled his eyes, pulling his cellphone out and showing Seto a picture of him and Kisara holding hand in the middle of the stadium.

It was annoying, that photo was bound to be the new hot gossip of the month and there was nothing he could do about it. And yet. He realized he didn't mind that much, not because of his or Kisara's image, but because it looked right. He hadn't had the chance to see what her expression was back then and it made him almost grateful for the picture. Kisara was smiling softly, her eyes focused on him.

"Call PR tomorrow, see what they can do to lessen the blow." Was all he said before leaving.

Mokuba chuckled, shaking his head. His brother was so over his head, but Kisara was really nice and maybe this wasn't a bad thing. Who knew? Maybe she could teach his brother some stuff about himself.

* * *

As I said before, this is just an old doc that I'd lying around, so it didn't interfer with 2am, I haven't forgotten about it.

This is a post canon I thought of after I binge watched some youtubers videos and just made these three oc's that I actually kind of want to explore some more, but right now I'm busy with my other fics, so tell me if you want to read more about this AU.

I hope you have a really great day :)

Bye.


End file.
